Confrontation 2.Baron the Seeker, and the Secret of Galaxy Nexus!
Confrontation 2.Baron the Seeker, and the Secret of Galaxy Nexus!, is the name of the second chapter of Fairy Tail: It All Starts at the Heart. This Introduces Baron who gives us information on Galaxy Nexus. Story The celebrations are going good and the champions are given the God's Ring to take back to the guild to prove they are the champions. "And now the ring will be presented to the Odin's Children Guild captain Ryobu!" The crowd cheers including Caster while at this point is standing on his seat. "Now time for Ryobu's speech." "We have come far to earn the title of guild cha..." All of the sudden one of the unoccupied walls crumbles to the ground and a shadowed figure leaps to the top of the commentators box. He bends down and grabs one of the cables, and pulls up a microphone. "People of the awesome Guild Brawls. I have come here to challenge the Odin's guild to a fight. That's right, all three of 'em! You great people may know me very well. I am legendary, I am amazing, I am the Seeker of the great Galaxy Nexus Guild!" Caster fell back in his chair, but quickly recovered and jumped up. " What is this?! Can this be the great Seeker?! This man is one of the most legendary mages of all time! He is known for completing more than one-hundred S-class missions!" Than the Seeker rushed towards Ryobu, but suddenly was shot by two guards Bullet Magic. He fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. "Target spotted and disarmed." The two guards each grabbed one leg and dragged him out of the coliseum. Ryobu cleared his throat and continued his speech. "As I was saying, we have come far to become champions, but it wasn't only us three that made this possible. Many other of our trusty members helped." Caster ran to the exit and past the ticket admission gate. Caster ran over to the Seeker and helped him up off the ground."Excuse me, uh, mister Seeker sir can we talk for a second?" The Seeker leaped up off the ground. "Sure what do you talk about, but first things first is that you can call me by my real name Baron." Caster took a few steps closer to him to hear him better. "Can I please join your guild, please,please,please,please,please,please..." "Okay! you can join!" Caster cleared his ear. "Really?!" Baron shook his head. "Sure, but I have two questions for you. One, what magic do you use, and two are you willing to take an initiation, and will you be the first member of my team?" Caster's jaw dropped. "I can't use magic,yes,yes, and that's three questions." Baron thought to himself for a second. "Okay that's perfect me and you can go to the Alter of Dragons for your initiation, and get you a magic item there. So we should probably head back to the guild its about four hours away by train so lets get tickets." Caster and Baron ran away from the coliseum to start a new team and a new friendship! This is where the journey begins. It always starts here at the Heart.